ENTRE LA ESPADA Y LA PARED
by Evelyn939
Summary: bulma-estoy entre la espada y la pared amando a los dos al a misma ves no se que es lo que quiero ni debo hacer porque yo estoy viviendo un amor de tres vegetaygoku-estoy entre la espada y la pared entre el amor de amigo y el de mujer si ya no vuelvo a verla la perderé si sigo junto a ella lo pierdo a el
1. Chapter 1

Goku:Amigo mio esta noche te invito a brindar por ella que los amores se marchan y los amigos nos quedan

Vegeta:pero quien iba a desirlo qué cosas tiene la vida habiendo tantas mujeres nos ISO amar ala misma

Bulma :estoy entre la espada y la pared amando a los dos al a misma ves no se que es lo que quiero ni debo hacer porque yo estoy viviendo un amor de tres

Vegeta y goku:estoy entre la espalda y la pared

Goku:entre el amor de amigo y el de mujer

Vegeta: si ya no vuelvo a verla la perderé

Goku:si sigo junto a ella lo pierdo a el

Vegeta:amigo mio no quiero luchar con tigo por ella dejemos que el tiempo pase que se lo que dios quiera

Goku:no hay quien pueda en el mundo callar a los centimientos el que prometa olvidar la seguro esta mintiendo

fanfic fu escrito inspirado de la canción entre la espada y la pared de pinpinela


	2. Chapter 2

**mejores amigos**

vegeta ouji tengo 19 años soy guapo serio inteligente atlético peligroso así que no se metan con migo insectos soy respetado y temido por mucho practico artes marciales y soy muy bueno en eso nadie me gana (¿estas seguro de eso?)grr bueno si hay alguien que siempre me gana el idiota de mi mejor amigo o como yo suelo llamarle kakarotto o idiota últimamente lo llamo mas por lo segundo es mi único amigo y compartimos un departamento lo conozco muy bien como el ami solo denle comida y el idiota estará feliz y ya les mencione que es un idiota nose ni siquiera porque somos amigos no tenemos nada en común por ejemplo el idiota cree en el amor en la personas y esas estupideces y mas cursilerias como esa es muy buena gente y amable con todo el mundo de hecho creo que se pasa de buena gente y siempre me está diciendo cosas como no seas grosero vegeta hay que gruñón no trates a las personas asi se mas amable va y mas bobadas como esta ambos hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos y ninguno tiene más familia solo nos tenemos el uno al otro y nos conocimos desde que éramos niños así que tenemos muchos años de amistad el es como el hermano menor que nunca quise tener y si a veces lo trato mal y me paso pero que quiere que haga asi es mi carácter aunque a el no me dice nada yo creo que ya está acostumbrado a mi manera de ser y de tratarlo y de ver las cosas y aunque nunca se lo diga y me cueste admitirlo es un gran amigo y lo aprecio mucho ya saben lo quier... eso como hermano lo que sea ya estoy sonando muy gey como sea voy salir con una tipa que ni siquiera me acuerdo de su nombre pero qué más da su nombre es lo menos que me importa de ella solo busco un revolcón rápido asi son todas y si soy un mujeriego jamás me e enamorado no e conocido a ninguna chica que valga la pena o mi tiempo

hola soy goku tengo 18 años soy un chico alegre divertido practico artes marciales y me gusta mucho la comida soy simpatético y según algunas chicas dicen que soy guapo un poco tímido y ya mencione que amo la comida

asisto al último año de preparatoria mmm no soy muy bueno con algunas materias y creo que tendré que conseguir una tutor pronto si es que quiero pasar en fin vivo en un departamento con mi mejor amigo de toda la vida nos conocemos desde pequeños  
hacía que llevamos años de amistad ambos estamos solos en el mundo ya que los padres de ambos murieron en un accidente mmm no me gusta hablar mucho de eso ambos pasamos por problemas similares y cabe decir que nuestra infancia no fue de lo mejor pero siempre nos tenemos el uno al otro es mi bro y lo quiero como si fuese mi hermano de sangre aunque sea un gruñón o si me olvidaba les contare mas de mi amigo se llama vegeta ouji es serio solitario grosero gruñón sarcástico antipático de poco amigable mujeriego nunca a tomado ninguna chica en serio y muy orgulloso de mirada fría e intimidante y si soy su unico amigo ¿me preguntan por qué? ni yo lo se siempre me trata mal pero ya estoy acostumbrado a sus insultos sarcasmos mal humor etc etc lo conozco muy bien como el ami pero no es tan es malo ya saben también tiene cosas positivas como emmm es inteligente em... lo que sea es un buen tipo em estoy seguro que tiene otras muchas más cualidades las cual no recuerdo en este momento jeje

ha yase le pedire que el sea mi tutor aunque conociendo a vegeta es más probable que me mande al diablo pero no pierdo nada por intentar  
en eso ve a vegeta salir apresurado hacia la puerta y le dice

-oye vegeta  
-que quieres insecto  
-ammmm sabes es que no e ido muy bien en mis materia y y...  
vegeta lo interrumpe -eso es porque eres un idiota kakaroto  
-jaja tan amable como siempre vegeta si me pagaran un dolar por cada vez que me llamas idiota me haria rico  
-ja y si ami me pagaran un dólar por cada ves que eres idiota me volvería multimillonario ya tendría mi futuro asegurado jaja- que es lo que quieres kakarotto no tengo tu tiempo sabes  
-¿vas a salir ?  
-que te importa -mira si te digo que eres idiota pues no me ves que eso estaba por hacer asi que rapido di lo que quieres

-huy que gruñón este necesito un tutor sabes y como tu eres tan tan pero tan tan inteligente me preguntaba si si si t...  
-no  
-¿no que ?  
\- no olvídalo no lo haré  
-oye pero ni siquiera me has dejado terminar de decir  
-dije que no kakarotto y no me harás cambiar de opinión no tengo tiempo para estas estupideces adiós y sale por la puerta  
-genial gracias por tu ayuda amigo eres muy amable  
piensa goku con estos amigos para que quieres enemigos y luego sonríe tan típico de vegeta ni modo al menos lo intente

de repente goku recibe una llamada

-ola-  
-ola con son goku  
-si el habla  
-ola soy una compañera de la prepa y por casualidad me enteré que buscas un tutor es cierto  
-si  
-yo puedo ayudarte si quieres  
-claro que si quiero digo emocionado cuando nos vemos para empezar porque la verdad si me urge y no te preocupes te pagaré si es necesario  
-si te urge tanto podemos empezar hoy mismo  
-claro que si donde te veo goku antes de colgar piensa que tonto ni siquiera le preguntado su nombre

-ok voy para alla ahi te veo y por cierto con quien tengo el gusto

-bulma briefs 


	3. Chapter 3

**conocí un angel**

-wow gracias bulma eres un genio si que te entendi es que el profesor explica y me revuelve toda deberían de correr y ponerte a ti de maestra jaja

-o gracias ya sabes cuando quieras que bueno que ya lo entendiste y si a veces lo maestros suelen ser un poco confusos oye sabes lo ago con gusto me encanta ayudar ala gente

-oye bulma ayudaras a son goku tambien

-que quien es ese

-wow no sabes quien es estás de broma la miro con cara de estas loca

-no

-bien te dire es el chavo mas guapo y popular del instituto es lindo tierno gracioso entre o otras cualidades

-la cual estudar no es una de ellas verdad pregunta sarcástica

jaja tuche

-oyes escuche que esta desesperado buscando un buen tutor y a ti se te da bien esto de enseñar y enserio tienes que conocerlo ten aqui esta su numero deberías llamarle

-yo no creo que de..

-tonterias oyes creí que dijiste que te encantaba ayudar alos demas

-oye no uses mis palabras en mi contra

 **povbulma**

escuche rumores de que son goku necesita a un tutor por lo visto por aqui el es muy popular porque no había escuchado de el antes es decir por dios vamos a la misma prepa y parece que todo el mundo lo conoce y aunque yo aun no

no lo conozco y no e cruzado palabra con el a un que nose algo de ese chico me llama la atención tal vez por todas las cosas buenas que se dicen de el o solo sea curiosidad de conocerlo y ver con mi propios ojos que tanto es verdad si deve ser eso es solo curiosidad y la verdad a mi me encanta ayudar ala gente ademas dicen que esta bien guapo y si me paga mucho mejor ok eso se escucho muy mal jajaja

muy bien si tengo curiosidad por este chico asi que decidi llamarle para ofrecerle mi ayuda cosa que enseguida aceptó valla si que a de estar desesperado para aceptar la ayuda de una completa extraña como sea que de verlo en una biblioteca y empezaremos a trabajar enseguida tambien tengo mas cosas que hacer

 **POVGOKU**

llegue a la biblioteca donde me quedé de ver con mi tutora que por cierto tenía una voz muy dulce linda y angelical como era que se llamaba dijo rascándose la cabeza tratando de recordar su nombre bolte a todos lados para ver si había rastro de ella hasta que mis ojos se posa en la entrada de la biblioteca y veo entrar a un ángel azul sin embargo es la mujer más hermosa que había visto en mi vida de cabello y ojos azules y piel de porcelana me quede( como vegeta me dice) como idiota viendola parece que buscaba a alguien dios santo viene hacia acá actua normal y deja de ser un imbécil mis manos están sudando me siento nervios y si le hablo pero que le digo y si me ignora que rayos me pasa nunca me avia sentido asi mi corazon se acelera a cada paso que ella se acerca tan rápido que parece que se me va a salir del pecho calmante calma hasta que la tengo en frente de mi valla es mas hermosa de cerca

ola -dije timido

ola son goku pregunto extrañada

por un momento me perdí en sus ojos esos azules y hermosos ojos

-em si soy yo

-ha mucho gusto bulma brief tu nueva tutora dijo extendiéndome la mano en forma de saludo la cual inmediatamente tomó sintiendo una electricidad recorrer todo mi cuerpo y sintiendo las ganas de nunca soltarla

-mmm me devuelves mi mano

-amm si perdon jaja dijo nervioso poniendo una mano atrás de mi cabeza en forma de disculpa

-no es nada te parece que empecemos

ok nos sentamos y ella empieza explicarme pero no entiendo nada porque no puedo dejar de mirarla embobado solo veo su boca se abre y se cierra pero no escuchó ninguna palabra por dios suu boca que me encantaría callarla ahora con un beso que esto que es este revoltijo que siento en mi estomago me estare enfermando

-me estas escuchando creo que esta un poco distraido asi no vamos a avanzar creí que dijiste que te urgia ella me regaña se a enojado un poco se ve tan linda enojada goku concentrate me digo a mi mismo

-o si lo siento dije poniendo mi mejor cara de arrepentimiento ella solo me sonríe tierna y ise mi mayor esfuerzo por retirar la mirada de ella y poner atención a lo que me decía pues no quería que se enojara o se arrepintiera de ser mi tutora después de unas cuantas explicaciones y lecciones logre entender por completo algunas cosa ella es muy buena enseñando termino la tutoria y no quiero que se marche asi que le empiezo a preguntar sobre ella y alagar que es una excelente tutora me pongo de acuerdo para la próxima clase la invito un helado por favor que diga que si sissisisi dijo que si casi saltó de la felicidad fuimos por un helado y platicamos de nosotros y del porque no nos habíamos visto antes que es raro ya que vamos ala misma prepa le conté que vivía solo con mi mejor amigo en un departamento ella me contó que es la heredera de la corporación capsula y que le gusta ayudar alos demas en lo que puede con la materia y me di cuenta que es inteligente bondadosa hermosa y de carácter una que otra vez me gritaba por no ponerle atencion

yo si me caso se iso tarde y congeniamos muy bien no se si ella ella creía en el amor a primera vista porque yo si creo que ya me enamore le ofrezco llevala a su casa y ella niega con una hermosa sonrisa dice que no será necesario y se despide de mi con un beso en la mejilla y juro por dios que nunca me lavaré el cachete donde ella me a besado enfin me voy a mi depa y vegeta todavía no a llegado tengo muchas cosa que contarle sobre cierto ángel peliazul

 **POVbulma**

valla si que goku es un lindo y es verdad todo lo que me dijeron de el creo que me gusta iva tan absorta en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando choque con alguien y cai al piso al levantar la vista me encontré con un moreno musculoso con ojos negros frios e intimidantes de cabello negro en forma de flama y con un cuerpo de infarto si yo creía que goku era guapo pues este le gana por mucho me quede embobada mirándolo unos parde segundo hasta que el hablo

-por qué no te fijas estúpida por donde caminas y haber si ya quitas esa cara de boba una foto te duraria mas mujer

pero que le pasa a este idiota ni siquiera piensa ayudarme a levantarme como se atreve a hablarme asi

-a quien le dices estupida imbecil y no te hagas ilusiones porque para lo unico para lo que te sacaría una foto seria para exhibirla en el museo de rarezas y especímenes

-mujer vulgar

-idiota

-estupida

-imbécil

-zorra

-tu mamadre

-no tengo me la prestas

-que te den

-tuche

aprieto mis puños con rabia recojo mis cosas y salgo de ahi furiosa porque si sigo un momento mas aquí seguro que le partiré la cara a este idiota

 **POVvegeta**

iva caminando de regreso a mi departamento después de haber tenido un buen revolcón con la zorra esa que la cual nunca supe su nombre ni me molesté en preguntar iva caminando un poco distraído pensando en lo que acababa de de hacer minutos antes hasta que choque con alguien al levantar mi vista molesto y dispuesto a gritarle al insecto que se me atravesó

pero me que de esta tico cuando la vi era una mujer hermosa de ojos y cabello azul me le quede como bobo mirándola unos segundos y luego cuando note que ella hacía lo mismo sonrió burlesco otra zorra pensé y luego tuve una pequeña pelea verbal con ella y cuando me digo que te den era irónico porque de hecho me acababan de dar jaja asi que solo le di la razón ella cerro sus puños con fuerza y estaba seguro que esta mujer en cualquier minuto se me lanzaría o a golpes se lo pensó bien y se marchó furiosa y yo me quedé ahí parado como idiota todavía sorprendido procesando lo que acababa de pasar realmente creí que ella se me insinuaba en la primera oportunidad que tuviera como todas las demás pero no me enfrento me insulto nadie me avia ablado o enfrentando asi antes y menos una mujer y por poco si se me lanza pero a golpearme que mujer mas vulgar hermosa valiente de fuerte carácter que mujer mas interesante cuando la vi marcharse con ese fuego en sus ojos nose senti algo raro maldición son estupideces ni siquiera se su nombre decido seguir con mi camino y degar de pensar tantas estupideses aun que no lo ago muy bien por que de camino l ami casa todavía pensando en esa estúpida mujer cuando abro la puerta veo a kakarotto que está con una estúpida sonrisa de bobo a este que le pasa decidido averiguarlo

-oye tu idiota porque sonríes como bobo no me digas que se te murio la unica neurona que tenias digo en forma de broma no me digas es eso kakarotto porque si es asi te doy mis mas sentido pesame jaja le digo burlesco nose pero haberme topado con esa mujer me puso de muy buen humor lo cual es un poco extraño viniendo de mi

-jaja que gracioso vegeta aguarda vegeta haciendo bromas quien eres y qué hiciste con mi amigo vegeta

-ya callate idiota

-ha ahí está el vegeta que conozco vaya ya volviste ala normalidad me estabas asustando

-bueno me vas a decir si o no por que tienes es esa sonrisa boba de enamorado no me digas que conociste a alguien ….vaya quien es la desafortunada

-si conosi a alguien te lo iva a contar pero estoy un poco cansado y tengo prepa mañana mejor mañana te cuento solo diré que conocí un ángel y asi se fue asu cuarto sin borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro dejándome con la intriga decido ya no darle tanta importancia total mañana melo dira asi que decido ir también a descansar a mi habitación recordando las últimas palabras de kakarotto **CONOCI UN ANGEL** un ángel entonces vuelvo a recordar a esa mujer vulgar agresiva de caracter fuerte que rayos porque no puedo sacar a esa mujer de mi cabeza me siento extraño y debo admitir que esa discusión me divirtió se ve tan endemoniadamente sexi enojada o gala la vulba aver y esas palabras se vuelven a repetir en mi mente conoci a un angel a un agel si definitivamente yo tambien conoci **a un angel** y sin darme cuenta yo tambien duermo con una gran sonrisa de bobo enamorado igual o peor que la de kakarotto.

 **y esa noche ambos soñaron con su angel sin saber o sospechar que es el mismo**


End file.
